In the Midst of Boredom
by RoswlFreak03
Summary: A case of boredom leads to some interesing developements --pure fluff!


Author: CarolineEJ@bolt.com   
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Logan/Max  
Summary: A case of boredom leads to some interesting discoveries  
Distribution: Just drop me a note and let me know  
Notes: This takes places way before 'Meow' and 'And Jesus Brought A Caserole'. Logan however *can* walk.   
  
"Knock knock!" Max called as she opened Logan's apartment door and walked right in. She peered around the corner of the room, hoping to see Logan typing away at his computer, but no such luck. She then walked further into the room where she found Logan deeply engrossed in a book, completely oblivious to the fact that she was there.   
  
Slowly she crept behind his chair bent her lips down to his ear where she could smell his soft yet manly cologne. She wanted to faint right there from the heavenly scent. But all of a sudden she exclaimed loudly "Boo!"   
  
Throwing his book in the air, and he himself jumping out of the seat, Max could see Logan's eyes in a state of panic. "Oh my God! Max.... Jesus! Don't do that too me. You know it's cruel to use your genetically engineered stealth to creep behind people and scare them half to death!"  
  
Max smiled at her accomplishment in scaring Logan. "Sorry, but you just looked so engrossed in that book, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to scare Eyes Only. Anyway, what book is that good that you don't even notice your friends coming in anymore?"   
  
"Well, usually my friends don't pick my door lock. You're the only exception for that one. But, since you wanted to know, it's 'The Stand" by Stephen King. He was a horror writer a couple of decades ago. It's so eerie but I can't seem to put it down."   
  
Max walked over and picked up the book that Logan had thrown in the air. "A horror story eh? Well, I don't need those type of books to keep me entertained, my life is enough of a horror story for me." Max smiled at Logan, who she noticed was softly looking at her with those gorgeous eyes of his. 'Max you have to stop thinking like that, he's not into you. Not like that anyway. Besides, we're not like that, we're just friends, that's all we could ever be.'   
  
Logan went over and sat on the couch, and motioned Max to do the same. "So, what may I ask, do I owe the pleasure of this visit. Because I didn't page you and anyway shouldn't you be at work?" Logan looked over and realized how close Max had actually sat next to him. 'Is she doing this to torture me? She's sitting so close I can see the curves of her face, I can just reach my arm out and touch her hands. I think I need a cold shower...'   
  
Max shrugged her shoulders. "I'm bored. I have nothing to do! Normal closed Jam Pony for a few days while he goes out to visit family in the Midwest, I think he said his niece was getting married. And apparently he doesn't trust anyone to run the place while he's away. And you haven't paged me in awhile, so I figured I would just drop in. Hope you don't mind."   
  
"Max I never mind when you come over, you know that. And the reason I haven't paged you lately is for two reasons. One, I figured with the busy week we had last week, and all the cases I sent you on, I thought you deserved a little rest. And secondly, it's been a little slow around here lately." Logan smiled at the thought that Max had come over on her free will, just to be with him.   
  
Max looked nervously around the room. Trying to find something to say to end the awkward moment that her and Logan were stuck in. 'You could always lean over and kiss him.' She thought. 'No, no you can't do that. Logan would most likely be repulsed by some science experiment trying to make out with him. Oh, but I want to kiss him so badly. I can still remember the way his lips felt on mine when I kissed him outside his uncle's cabin when I thought I was headed to Canada with Zack. Girl, you just have to keep your composure.' Max looked into Logan's eyes and smiled. "Want to watch a movie?"   
  
"That depends on the movie, because I'm not watching Tomb Raider again! You've seen that movie like twenty thousand times!" Logan rolled his eyes since he knew that Max was going to suggest that one.   
  
Feigning a hurt look Max went over to Logan's TV and looked through his selection of DVD movies. "It's a good movie! A girl kicking some serious ass! Gotta love a movie I can relate too. Besides, I like pre-pulsed movies, the ones made after just plain suck."   
  
"How about Gladiator? Now that was a good movie!" Logan waved an imaginary sword around in the air while Max laughed at the little boy that was still very much apparent in Logan.   
  
Continuously searching Max said, "I think not. Hmm... let me see here. Ohh... Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. What's that one about?"   
  
"It has subtitles, it's in Mandarin. It's like martial arts meets the Matrix." Logan explained to Max.   
  
Max shrugged. "Subtitles? So I would have to read?"   
  
Logan smiled "Yes, subtitles usually require reading, unless you can actually speak Mandarin?"   
  
"Haha, no sorry, Manticore didn't genetically alter us to speak different languages. But it looks good. What do you say? Wanna see it?"   
  
"Yeah sure, I haven't seen it in a few years anyway." Logan went over and took the DVD from Max, knowing that she didn't know how to use a DVD player, and popped the disc in.   
  
"Old movies rock. I mean, they don't make movies like these anymore!" Logan went back over to the couch and sat down while Max followed.   
  
Max sat close next to Logan. She didn't even realize she did it, but it seem to come natural. After fast-forwarding through the credits, and 10 minutes into the movie, Max found her head place right on Logan's shoulder. She hadn't noticed what she had done, due to the fact that she was deeply engrossed in the movie.   
  
Logan, on the other hand, had noticed. 'Oh God, her hair smells so good.' Slowly Logan leaned his head to rest on her head.   
  
Max quickly responded to that by jolting her head up. Disappointment and anguish flooded Logan's eyes as he felt the rejection. "Sorry, I didn't mean to...I mean, I didn't realize I what I was doing...sorry." He hoped Max didn't see through his lie. Truth is he wanted their heads to be resting on each other. He wanted for just a moment in time to feel like a couple, a normal couple just watching a movie.   
  
"No, no, I don't mind, it just caught me a little off-guard. Leave it up to me to ruin a good moment." Max mentally kicked herself.   
  
"A moment? You thought that was a moment?" Logan said, hoping that Max was thinking just what he was.   
  
"No, not a moment..." Max was just digging herself into a deeper hole.   
  
"So you didn't think it was a moment?" His eyes searched Max's for a true answer.   
  
"Well no...yes... maybe?" Now Max was even confusing herself.   
  
Taking the initiative Logan stepped in and softly kissed Max on the lips. It only lasted for a moment, but to them, it could have been hours.   
  
"Well, now that was definitely a moment." Max said as she smiled. The taste of Logan's lips lingered on hers.   
  
"Yeah, I thought so too." Logan internally applauded himself for having the guts to do what his heart told him to do.   
  
It took only moments longer for Max's lips to find Logan's. While they positioned themselves comfortable on the couch, barely taking a second for air. "Don't you want to finish the rest of the movie?" Logan said, breaking the kiss.   
  
"As much as I love movies, some things are just better." Logan devilishly grinned as he kissed Max. In the background the 'clink' of swords filled the air, but neither of them heard it. All that matter was that the foreplay was over, and both their lives were beginning to heat up.   
  
  



End file.
